bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Thorne
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 2013–2018 | first = June 14, 2013 | last = July 27, 2018 | family = | alias = | birthname = Tyra Cooke | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = The Fox Mansion 657 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Toby Potter (2006–2010) Chris Martin (2014–2015) Marcus Fox (2015–) | partner = | romances = | father = David Cooke | mother = Michelle Cooke | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Hilary Cooke (2007–2011) | brothers = | sisters = Naomi Cooke | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Danny Fox | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Quincy Fox | stepdaughters = Asia Fox | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = Naomi Cooke | nephews = | nieces = Tyra Fox | cousins = | relatives = }} Erica Michelle Fox (née Thorne; previously Potter and Vanderbilt) Storylines Erica is introduced as the new assistant to Whitney Hayes -- the editor-in-chief of Beauté Noire fashion magazine. Soon after Erica's arrival, it is revealed that she is sabotaging Whitney and the magazine. Meanwhile, Erica takes a liking to Whitney's son Marcus but he rejects her. Despite the sudden passing of Whitney's mother Katheryn Fox, Erica continues her scheming going so far as to spike the addict Whitney's drink with alcohol. In the midst of her destruction, Erica bonds with Marcus's son and daughter, Quincy and Asia. Meanwhile, Erica's presence upsets Tyra Cooke and Erica blackmails her into skipping town just as Marcus needs a wife to obtain his inheritance. Erica feigns shock when Marcus suddenly ask her to marry him so that he can obtain his inheritance. Marcus and Erica are set to marry on Christmas Eve when the ceremony is interrupted by his cousin and Tyra's ex-boyfriend Storm who reveals that Erica is the reason Whitney has fallen off the wagon and that she blackmailed Tyra out of town. Under arrest, Marcus confronts Erica and is shocked when she reveals that Whitney killed her father Michelle during a drug binge nearly 16 years prior. Though Whitney has left town to enter rehab, she sends a letter on behalf of Erica infuriating Marcus. Due to Tyra's disappearance, Erica manages to get the charges dropped and gets released on bail. Erica further shocks Marcus when she reveals that she and Tyra met in a juvenile detention center and traded identities. While Marcus and his anger doesn't affect her much, Quincy's confusion does and she apologizes to Marcus for destroying his family but he is not interested in her change of heart. In February 2014, Erica witnesses Quincy leave school with the janitor and follows him. She alerts Marcus which leads to her being discovered and tied up. The man reveals himself to be Quincy's former stepfather Chase Stewart. Just as Marcus arrives with the police, Quincy tries to escape and Chase holds him at gunpoint. After her divorce from Marcus in 2017, Erica starts going to therapy to work on her self-sabotaging behavior. Erica uncovers repressed memories of giving birth to a child. References External links Category:1986 births Category:Characters introduced in 2013 Category:Brown family Category:Cooper family